Hurt me with the Truth, Don't satisfy me with Lies
by Kamikaze of Fire
Summary: She was a girl who had nothing, They were the boys who had everything. She lived on hate, They lived on Adoration. She loved Books, They only read Magazines. She's been cheated on, They cheated. Her life was imperfect...while their's was. HikaruxOCxKaoru


Blood splattered against his window as he looked in horror, her own body growing limp, when he turned to see his horrified expression, rage was not a word to describe himself but he began growling with an unadvisable rage that could scare a Lion. He pounced onto the man, knocking the stainless blade onto the cold floor, while picking his cuffs onto the monster. He reached for the phone, an ambulance.

He just saw red on his hands, it was nothing that would make feel as if Justice picked its favorites. The blur of colors mixed as he threw the knife on the other side, the girl that warned him, and fell in love with him, was just barely keeping herself up.

Her violet eyes fell onto his blue eyes that seemed to enjoy him, defeating and almost sealing them away forever.

"Dad! Please! Stop hurting Mom!" A young girl about the age of fifteen screamed, Mr. Seiji fell to her side, and Mr. Seiji looked at the young teenager tied up on the floor, and the mother that was taking slow uneasy breaths. He cut the ropes as they flew off as if she would burn.

The blacked haired girl screamed and pleaded. Her cries were left undesired and satisfied as her mother began breathing more coarse as she kept screaming for her. The tears that slipped down her cheek onto her mother's was the last time she ever saw her mother, her father on the floor, his hands cuffed as Mr. Seiji was looking at her with guilt. He couldn't save them both. Pain twisted it's way up to her head as she let out a scream in agony, the noise could have startled anybody as she looked at her father with a glare of anger, betrayal. He looked at his young daughter's violet-grey eyes, she began running out of there, the blood on her clothes dripping as she felt her world tearing itself apart in reality as she looked at the moon. It was seem to be blue, itself looking at her more than her bright light. She glanced at her tattoo on her breast, a heart made out of vines, just a small one, the butterfly landing onto her back as she looked at the sky once more.

* * *

><p>Whatever happened to that poor girl who had lost her family? She became a Foster Child living from place to place. Nobody would ever try to take her seriously, her being too ominous was creepy. Days passed by since the incident and the girl found herself traumatized…mute even. She changed her appearance, she had ice blue dyed bangs that stood out of her raven colored hair, her violet-grey eyes being more of alluring, her clothes were no longer soft colors, she dressed in dark or neon clothing. She had her nose pierced and her ears too. She wore many rings on her finger, one of those being her mother's. Necklaces adorned her neck wherever she went and people found her intimidating, she wanted no attention from anybody, even the family she was going to now…they enrolled her into a new school, Ouran Academy. She refused to wear the Uniforms, they were too cheerful. Time was taking it's toll on her, why hadn't she seen the signs? Her father was abusing her mother…for sixteen years since she had gotten pregnant. She could never live with her brother, he was just starting college. Her brother didn't even know of his family's fate. Her father was in prison, her mother dead, nobody close enough to take care of her, but apparently they found somebody, in her mother's diary there was a woman named Yuhuza Hitachiin... Well…here she was now, just sitting on the porch waiting for her new family, they would've been here for a long time.<p>

"Gomenasai Ishuzu-san, were sorry for being late to pick you up. I'm Yuhuza Hitachiin, my husband is at work right now, so please come join me in the Limousine. I beg your pardon…but aren't you Haruka Ishuzu's daughter? We were friends in School, she and your father were adorable together. Your Misaki, I remember. You have your mother's eyes and her looks are mostly from her." She said calmly.

We walked towards the Limousine as I looked at the sky once more, grey. It was going to rain, but I liked the rain, she took a glance at my eyes as I gave a glint in them.

"You like the rain too like your mother. I see." She added.

I nodded slowly as she began explaining, her home, the school…then we got onto the last subject. Her twin teens.

"Hikaru is the most immature and irresponsible, but Kaoru is different when your with him. He acts mature, responsible and is very apologetic. We've all been through a lot…our Maid when they were younger, told them nobody could tell them apart, she stole from us, but now nobody could tell who they were, it's now a game they play. When they're both together, they're cruel, so don't be bothered if they try to do anything to you. It's just some game they always play, they always think of people as toys." She said with a bit of concern, I nodded once again, I felt like a bobble head, but I looked at the sky once again, a small smile made it's way onto my face. This place…I could get used to.

* * *

><p>We walked into the bright lights of a Foyer, it's color was a crème colored white, the carpet was a flaming red that had designs that I looked at, the chandelier was hanging proudly from the ceiling, it's glass was very attracting, I looked at paintings that were showing of an Artist's true intentions of trying to connect with you, white roses were on every table as I was smelling them, their pure smell made my nose twitch a bit, but I loved Roses. I noticed that Yuhuza was escorting me to my new room, it was on the same floor of the Twins. I began unpacking my bags, placing each piece clothing in the drawer, cherry wood, the walls were the color of a Victorian styled home, it was very nice. I liked it. The bed was a Queen bed, it looked very comfy as the sheets were white, and so was the comforter. A desk was in the corner, it was also cherry wood. I looked at the bathroom, it was nice. A lookout window with a place to sit by, it had a view of cherry trees, colors of different types. Green surrounded my window, I could open it as I smelled flowers from the garden below. TV, game systems were there as I paid them no attention. I looked at my closet, dresses that suited my style were placed in there, a Laptop was waiting in the desk's drawers, I looked to see another door, one with a bathroom, it's marble gleamed against the nice bathtub, and shower, a huge mirror with a sink, blow dryers, flat irons, curlers, makeup was even hanging on the shelves. It smelled of lemon, I liked it and I looked to see a phone, it was a cell phone, to keep track of where I was. I picked it up and placed my friend's numbers in it as I looked at one…it caught my eye. <em>Dad.<em>

I began crying when I saw that word, my knees weakening as I slowly fell to my knees, my hands covered my shameful face, Yuhuza looked at me, her face full of sadness too.

I wrote on a piece of paper.

_Do you have a Dance Studio?_

She nodded slowly as I walked behind her, she began smiling as I just kept walking, a glint in my eye again probably…but soon I noticed I wasn't alone. Two teenagers with auburn hair were following us. They didn't think I noticed them. I began walking faster, pacing myself as I made it into the Studio. I looked to see mirrors stretched around the room, a balance bar, stretch area, a music player, as I heard Tchaikovsky playing, his piece Swan Lake, I felt my blood pressure increase by an inch as I kept looking around, Pointe shoes and regular ballet slippers. A leotard hung on a rack, as I grabbed it, my hair was twisted up into a bun as I began dancing, my leg lifted up as it turned out and I spun around, as it began looking graceful, I couldn't just stop.

Spinning around the room, leaping that hit the cold wood floor, my poses would increase during the climax of the song. I could tell Yuhuza jumped at my pose. I didn't let a smile follow among onto my face. I was using my emotions, while I stayed mute.

Soon I leaped and posed as the song died down.

Auburn hair and one of brown hair were now sitting. Two boys, looking alike, except their hair were parted differently. I could feel one glare from the other, the other blank. I didn't say anything, just keeping my blank emotionless expression.

"Marvelous, Misa! What do you think honey?" She asked the man with brown hair.

"Beautiful." He answered, while having a small smile on his face.

"Kaoru?" She got his attention from my standing figure. I realized I was wearing a soft blue leotard, white tights, my hair in a fancy bun, which the color brought out my lavender eyes. My Pointe shoes were still there.

"Brilliant. Every move was precise." Kaoru admitted, a small red blush crawled over his cheeks.

However, the other twin looked annoyed. He rolled his eyes, as I didn't do anything, I just knew he was the mean one. I was about to leave, when Yuhuza stopped me.

"Misa! Your not leaving without hearing us all, are you?" Yuhuza asked.

I wrote down on the whiteboard.

_I'm a bit tired. I'll hear them later. It's been a long day…I hope you can respect that._

I began walking slowly as I felt my eyes falling forward. A small tear slipped out as I heard somebody walking behind me. I began running to my room as I felt the tears hit the floor. I slammed my door really hard, it might've shaken the whole house. I realized this wasn't my room, it was a game room. I walked out only to feel somebody walk into me. I saw that boy who was glaring at me, I just twirled around him, as I could feel his eyes still on me. I heard my phone ring, I looked at it, only to see his name…I was frozen for a moment, I couldn't talk to him…I loved him, yet I wanted to hate him for cheating on me…It was too much to pull in. But I never answered.

"I want to go home..." I whispered quietly, fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"First time I've heard you talk all day. Were not that important to speak to?" He growled at me, as I looked at him with an angry expression.

"First of all. I have been through too much that I can handle. So be quiet and stay out of it." I snapped at him.

I began walking to my room, I just ran in, fell onto my bed, sobbing, crying, my tears were going to make my voice be all hoarse later, so I had no reason to talk or even speak.

I could hear yelling, Yuhuza yelling at Hikaru for being inconsiderate, but then he stopped as Yuhuza explained what her problem was. Soon she held out her pocket knife, holding it to her wrist slowly, she cut the wound deeper, as she began seeing everything go into a small blur.

An hour later, I awoke to see myself on my bed, I felt eyes on me, but I turned to see Kaoru. He was at my door, the pocket on his uniform was Ouran Academy. I began looking at him. His eyes were in fear, as he sat down, pulling me suddenly into a hug. I knew this wasn't Kaoru, I slowly pushed him from my body.

"I'm sorry." He said plainly.

I wrote on my whiteboard.

_No…your not sorry._

I pushed him out of my room, as I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys like it? Hate it? Critism is welcome, Flames will be used to make something delicious! R&amp;R. Thnx.<strong>


End file.
